


because you're mine

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Injured Braeden, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden slowly worked her way back to consciousness. First she heard the maddening beep of a heart rate monitor. Then she felt a nurse working over her, checking her vitals probably. She heard a huff from her right and sluggishly opened her eyes. God, it was bright.</p><p>“You’ve been awake for twenty minutes, Brae. Trying to pretend you were sleeping? Not gonna work on me,” Allison quipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: brallison + "you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Braeden slowly worked her way back to consciousness. First she heard the maddening beep of a heart rate monitor. Then she felt a nurse working over her, checking her vitals probably. She heard a huff from her right and sluggishly opened her eyes. God, it was bright.

“You’ve been awake for twenty minutes, Brae. Trying to pretend you were sleeping? Not gonna work on me,” Allison quipped. She sounded angry, but there was a slight upturn to her lips. What that amusement?

Braeden opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her throat was so parched. Allison uncrossed her arms and poured a small cup of water. She lowered it to Braeden’s mouth.

Braeden coughed, clearing her throat, and rasped, “What the hell happened?”

Allison sat back and looked like she was contemplating her response. They almost had the Desert Wolf, but she had some minions hiding in the warehouse. Allison begged her to wait for backup, but she couldn’t. She knew if she didn’t, that they would lose their chance.

“You got shot, you moron,” Allison groused. “And then you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Braeden opened her mouth and closed it, brows furrowed. “I did not.”

Allison looked delighted now. “Oh yeah, babe. You did. You may have taken a bullet, but I am going to make fun of you forever. It’s only a flesh wound. How come you didn’t tell me you fainted at the sight of your own blood?”

“I do not,” Braeden sulked.

“Big bad bounty hunter faints at the sight of her own blood,” Allison teased. Her eyes told a different story though. She was worried. It didn’t look like she had slept in days.

“Ally, I’m sorry. I should have waited. I’m so sorry,” she whispered, reaching out for her girlfriend’s hand.

That’s all it took for Allison to break the charade. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, but she soldiered up. She sniffed. “It’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re okay.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Braeden’s forehead.

“Love you,” Braeden slurred. Unable to stay away any longer, she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
